1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a work support attachment for hoisting units and more particularly to a support attachment for hoists which enables a lifted object or load, such as an engine or the like, to be lifted and during the lifting process will prevent the item from twisting, shifting or spinning, such as during the removal or replacement of the engine to a vehicle, yet enables the user to freely rotated the item when in a raised and fixed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hoists and devices used with conventional hoists have been around for used. As is known, hoists are extremely helpful in lifting and supporting extremely heavy items or loads, such as engines, industrial items and the like. Though the years, devices and been developed to enhance the conventional hoists to provide a final product that increases the safety of the use of the hoists as well as provide an environment which will increase the work efficiency when the hoist is utilized.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,431 issued to Sloan et al there is disclosed a device to be used in combination with a conventional hoists. This device is specifically used for lowering pieces of work and placing them in position for the operation of machine tools. Thereby providing a device geared at safety as well as efficiency.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,903 to Ernst there is disclosed an engine lift tool connected to a lift hoist via brackets and a yoke member. This engine lift tool tools is constructed in such a way that its parts are inseparable from the other. Thereby providing a device that reduces time generally associated with engine lift tools of the type including lift bails or brackets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,960 issued to Chyz there is disclosed an engine balancing lifting device consisting of a main beam and two cross beams. The purpose of this device is to lift and install engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,000 issued to Shockley discloses a load adjusting device for use with a hoisting unit. This device is designed to orientate the object for proper handling, installing and use.
None of these devices, however, provides a device which enables a load to be hoisted without twisting, spinning, shifting. In addition a device is needed that will allow for a smooth rotation of the lifted item, when the hoist is in a fixed and upright position. Such a unit will allow for loads to be safely removed and replaced in the appropriate machinery, as well as enable the load to be upright and observed at all and any angle.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a work support attachment that is designed and configured to be used with a conventional hoisting unit. This apparatus is ideally suited for lifting and/or raising any large bulky machine item, such as engines or the like, and will enable a load to be hoisted in a safer manner by alleviating the twisting, turning and spinning of the item being held, such as a engine or the like. In addition, the present invention will offer a means of rotation, which will allow for the item to be rotated when desired, and thus provide the user to rotate the item held, so as to be adequately viewed and/or serviced.
To enable such an arrangement, the work support attachment of the present invention is comprised of a top portion, middle portion and a lower portion. The top portion of the present invention contains an attaching/engagement member for receiving a lifting mechanism, such as a chain from the conventional hoist. Generally, this attaching/engagement member comprises two elongated flanges disposed parallel to each for innately forming a U-shaped configuration. Extending though the flanges are alignable holes that will removable receive a pin or the like. Thus in use, the lifting mechanism, such as chain link, is placed between the flanges. The pin is inserted into the holes and through the chain link. The pin is locked into place via conventional means, such as the use of the cotter pin or the like. Thereby, providing for the work support attachment to be secured to the conventional hoist.
The middle portion of the instant invention includes a hollow cylindrical body. This hollow cylindrical body houses a conventional bearing. The conventional bearing will receive a shank that extends outwardly and downwardly from the hollow cylindrical body. This outward extension provides for the lower portion of the present invention.
Secured to the shank, at the lower portion is an engagement member. This engagement member is preferably a hook. This hook will act as a hook generally used and located on conventional hoists units, and thus will receive the particular load. Thereby, when lifting the load will remain stationary. When the lifting process is terminated, and the hoisting unit ceases operation, the load will remain stationary. At this point, the bearing will permit for the shank to turn freely (360 degrees).
The top portion is secured to the cylindrical body via conventional means. This attachment is such that it will restrict the upward movement of the shank. The shank is machined to connect to the lower portion engagement member.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a work support attachment that is designed and configured to be used with a conventional hoisting unit which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of the prior hoisting attachments and methods thereof, and one that can easily and readily be used and installed in conventional hoisting units.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a work support attachment used with a conventional hoisting unit that will prevent twisting of the load, such as an engine or the like, during the installation or removal process.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a work support attachment to be used with a conventional hoisting unit that offers a safe means of lifting a load and one which will inherently eliminate damage to lifted items and its components, during the hoisting process.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a means that will enable the lifted item to be turn at any desired location thereby expediting access to all sides of the item lifted, such as a motor engine or the like.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide for a work support attachment to be used with a conventional hoisting unit that will assist in machinery repairs, consequently providing an expeditious and efficient process for removing, viewing, repairing and installed the particular item.
A final object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a work support attachment that is designed and configured to be used with a conventional hoisting unit in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many engine hoist devices, none of the inventions address the need of having a unit that will enable safe hoisting as well as adequate rotational possibility. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. dr
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the work support attachment device of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a front planar view of the work support attachment device of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a side planar view of the work support attachment device of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is an exploded perspective view of the work support attachment device of the present invention.